I Couldn't Live Without Your Lies
by Waiting To Be Broken
Summary: The bond between twins is special- it can cross bridges and distance... even worlds. And able to create monsters. And teach you lessons. The first one being that you shouldn't cross the path of a man that can jump from world to world with only one aim- to bring misery.


I Couldn't Live Without Your Lies

Not all of them were shattered, broken, hollow. Not all of them needed pity and sorrow. Some of them made you wonder what species they were and whether lunatics had a heart. And if you were granted the permission of slowly starting to know them this wonder would most probably transform into a blind hope. Because no one wanted to piss off one of _them_.

But that's not the beginning of the story, it's the end.

It's said that the connection between brothers is special. No one knows why exactly, no one had been interested in finding the answer. It was like saying that the sky is green- even a small child could inform you of that fact but not many were able to tell you why it wasn't blue for example. Even those who had the knowledge to explain it didn't know how... so their number slowly decreased. At some points there were rumours that _they_ had done it but that theory lacked any sort of proof and that was why it was most probably true. Nowadays if you ask someone for explanation of the colour of the sky they would tell you "Because it's not yellow." Neat and simple, just like how one of them worked.

Now, a little more about the mysterious 'they'. All of them had 3 things in common- their orange hair and brown, to the fans of the occult even yellow, eyes. They were quite handsome, little devils as people would say. Oh, the third thing they shared? Everything. Maybe the only difference in them was the world around them.

For example, one of them- Kaoru Hitachiin, coming from a world with a blue sky and green grass. With birds chipping like angels and flowers that smelled nicer than the finest perfume. A world that had everything... except of his brother- Hikaru. A little detail to the universe and funnily the whole universe to a "little detail". But that was okay, if God forsakes you then you should forsake God, too. Or in his case the universe you were living in.

It's said that the connection between brothers is special and the one between twins is almost sacred. Able to cross bridges and distance... even worlds. The first time Kaoru did it he couldn't believe it. Suddenly he was in a universe that had his brother in its deadly grip. The only problem was that his other 'me' was there too. That, however, didn't stand in his way for a long time. It was funny how love could change people, suddenly they found they could do things they had never dreamed about.

Oh, he still remembered the few hours he was Kaoru Hitaichiin from the universe with the orange sky. He hadn't known how long it would last so he hadn't wasted time in wooing Hikaru. His twin's face as he pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him was still sealed behind his eyelids and made him shudder even now. Those moans and pleas he heard every night in his dreams. And then only the pleasure and the burning hot and tight and the blood that just made it more colorful. It was over far too quickly and then he was gone. With a little peck on the lips, a quiet "thanks for the ride" and concentration he disappeared, the face of his sweetly dishevelled twin the last thing he saw. He wished he could see his expression when a few days later he would find his Kaoru dead in a ditch.

He had thought it would be a one-time deal. It wasn't. He had thought it would be a two-time deal. It wasn't. Soon, he was jumping from world to world, his agenda- kill, fuck, go- repeating over and over again. Sometimes he would change a detail or two, he would let some of them top- the more eager ones. And that, that hurt. He wasn't able to walk straight for days and the blood that tickled down his pale thighs always did strange things to his body. Like awaken his desire to fuck something. Nonetheless, once he knew what kind of pain the Hikarus were going through he always made sure to be even more rough and draw even more blood. That was the last time they could be with their brother, it had to be unforgettable. Just like he would never be with his brother, no matter how many of them he fucked and broke.

Once he made one of them tell him that he wanted him and that he had always dreamed of what his skin would feel like and what his lips would taste like. And then he had made him beg to be filled and shown who the seme really was. Strange enough, he was never convinced of the truth behind the words of the Hikaru... Maybe because of the gun pointed at his twin's head.

Everything was beautiful and normal, after his Hikaru's death he hadn't had an everyday activity and now he had three! Then, just as it happened in real world it became even better. He found him- the Hikaru that he turned into his own. His routine was broken- for starters he had no one to kill. This Hikaru's Kaoru had been dead for months. It was the only world that managed to move him- he finally saw what Hikaru would have become if he had been the one to die. And what a pretty sight it was.

He had found him in an abandoned house, tears down his sides and nails digging his skin to the point of blood. Perfectly crazy and crazily perfect. He was the one who could complete him, Kaoru felt it the second the boy lifted his head and the flame in his eyes began to fume. They were the perfect couple- he being so normal and Hikaru- the exact opposite.

And the sex... the sex was amazing. Sometimes Kaoru would think it was the main reason he was with him but then Hikaru would break down, cut himself, bleed and those thoughts would vanish even quicker than their clothes. Because his older twin was something else, he was balancing on the fine line between shy and dominant. He would lower his eyes, crimson painting his sides that would leave Kaoru thinking of bloodbloodblood and the next second he would be tugging down the other's pants his tongue and teeth abusing his mouth. What was even stranger was that Kaoru let him. Even more- enjoyed it. And it was never dull with Hikaru, the other twin adored the times when in the middle of their fucking he would start laughing or crying or even both. It never failed to bring him over the edge.

At some point Kaoru remembered to ask how had Hikaru's twin died. He got a story so strange that if he ever told it to someone they would be able to create a movie, book, manga and millions of devoted fans, willing to listen to every letter of it. It was a story of a man who jumped through the worlds in search of the one who had killed his brother and left destruction and misery after himself.

It was then that Kaoru realized that he wasn't the only one mad with grief. He had created monsters, he grinned at himself. And not all of them were shattered, broken, hollow. Not all of them needed pity and sorrow. Some of them made you wonder what species they were and whether lunatics had a heart. And if you were granted the permission of slowly starting to know them this wonder would most probably transform into a blind hope. Because no one wanted to piss off one of _them_.

He moved his eyes toward the green sky, really how could people not know that it was because of the color of the sunbeam, cradled closer Hikaru and sighed happily. Well, nobody but him.


End file.
